total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson
Crimson, labeled The Monotonous Goth, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Aloha tribe until she was swapped onto the Laulima tribe. She did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Crimson is a dark, brooding soul who has been described to have the emotional range of a stone gargoyle. It is uncertain as to why she signed up to participate in the game or if she's even enjoying the experience. Crimson is known to be uncomfortable whenever she receives compliments, not knowing how to react to them. She is often alone because she is very anti-social and does not enjoy interacting with the others. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Immediately as she hits the island in Aloha, Hawaii she is annoyed by the conditions and glares at the other players. She is placed on the Aloha team and reveals she signed up due to Total Drama being the "grimmest place on earth". In the challenge she urges her team to focus and once they lose, she states that she blames Mike for the loss and is happy to see him eliminated. She doesn't talk much in the following episode aside from minorly helping in the challenge. After sneaking up on Topher in the third episode, she questions on why he put her in the challenge in the previous episode, she reluctantly forgives him but demands to be included in his alliance with Heather. She later digs herself a grave to sleep in. During the challenge, she gets out Amy and Alejandro but later gets shot by Izzy and loses her wig and makeup, prompting her hatred of her aforementioned opponent. She later manages to get it back. She tries to get the attention of her alliance in the beginning of Mazed and Confused and says that they will have to vote off one of their teammates. She insists that Sierra goes home and is unsatisfied when Topher deflects the question. She's later seen annoyed with Topher's talk show and merely stays deadpan the whole time. She doesn't participate much in the challenge aside from finding Sierra and Cody's bond weird. After being swapped to Laulima in the fifth episode she is put in charge of the desert and makes tiramisu. She doesn't speak much but says that Topher is the only teammate she can stand. In the next episode she discusses with Topher who should go next, and they decide to target Amy. She confesses he's the only one who she enjoys being around but tells him not to push it and admits in the confessional that she doesn't like socializing due to how awkward it is for her. She is seen grinning once it's announced that the challenge will take place in a haunted house and immediately runs inside and voices her excitement. After hiding out, she finds Topher, however due to his fear he runs out, but she soon catches back up to him. She seemingly enjoys the multiple obstacles as she screeches back at the banshee with no fear whatsoever. Once Topher starts freaking out, she tries to convince him it's fake and tries to have him look at the positives. While trying to scare the monster, she's caught offhand and is taken out of the challenge, however she cheers Topher on. She is disappointed when she has to leave the mansion, but back at camp she campaigns with the others to take out Amy and agrees to forgiving her after her big plea. She states she'll be fine as long as Topher stays. At tribal, however, she is very shocked to find out that Amy was lying and that she is the one who is eliminated instead due to all the votes against Amy being negated. She later fails to reenter the game in the return competition in That's Radical, Dude!. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Females Category:Aloha Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants